I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly to parameters and protocols to adjust cell identification times in order to facilitate power conservation in mobile devices yet enable suitable cell identification performance.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so forth. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems including E-UTRA, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
An orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) communication system effectively partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (NF) subcarriers, which may also be referred to as frequency sub-channels, tones, or frequency bins. For an OFDM system, the data to be transmitted (i.e., the information bits) is first encoded with a particular coding scheme to generate coded bits, and the coded bits are further grouped into multi-bit symbols that are then mapped to modulation symbols. Each modulation symbol corresponds to a point in a signal constellation defined by a particular modulation scheme (e.g., M-PSK or M-QAM) used for data transmission. At each time interval that may be dependent on the bandwidth of each frequency subcarrier, a modulation symbol may be transmitted on each of the NF frequency subcarrier. Thus, OFDM may be used to combat inter-symbol interference (ISI) caused by frequency selective fading, which is characterized by different amounts of attenuation across the system bandwidth.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently support communication for multiple wireless terminals that communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR}. Generally, each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized. A MIMO system also supports time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables an access point to extract transmit beam-forming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
One aspect of wireless communications performance involves the ability of a wireless device to be able to switch off periodically in order to conserve power. This period of inactivity or state is referred to as discontinuous reception or DRX. Ideally, a wireless device could keep this period as long as possible in order to promote long battery life between charges. However, if the device is kept in the idle or off state for too long of a time, it is possible to miss desired communications to area cells during periods of device mobility.